Simpley Truths, arn't always as they seem
by Hoshi124
Summary: After being dejected and thrown out for simply confiding in his mother,Goten crestfallen leaves for the only sanctuary he can think of. How will things turn out for Goten? Pg 13,GotenTrunks Fic "Sometimes simple truths can change ones perspective"
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Hello everybody, This is the start of my new fic. So i hope you'll enjoy it and don't forget to review afterwards. **

**Anyways, about my other fic _Bonds through Trust_. I'm stuck on it, and it'll probably take me a while to update it and for that i apologize to my readers. So to hold you all over, i thought up another fic. **

**Also another Special thanks to _xXKimi2k5Xx_ For the idea of writing another fic. So i thought this one up for you, Enjoy!**

"It takes years to build up trust, yet takes just a second to destroy it"

Goten sighed heavily as he peeked around the corner of the kitchen door. He smiled weekly, he wasn't to sure he was doing the right thing. But with another sigh he gather the strength to walk up to his mother whom was currently washing the mounting of dishes developed by today's breakfast . "A-ah mom, c-can we talk?" Goten asked sheepishly as ChiChi sate down the dish she was cleaning. "Sure sweaty" ChiChi said kindly before sitting down at the table so that she was eye level with him, but frowned as she watched him play with his hands and display a wave of trepidation. Sensing the nervousness coming off of him, ChiChies frown deepened. "Goten honey what's wrong?" ChiChi asked worriedly as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Goten on the other hand started to shake with the touch " I d-don't know how to really say any of this but, I've been feeling weird lately about somebody. B-but I d-didn't understand why until recently. E-every time we're near each other I get nervous and my s-stomach feels funny and warm.." Goten said sheepishly before getting a bone crushing hug from ChiChi. "Oh my babies growing up, and he has his first crush. So what's the lucky girls name?" ChiChi asked happily as Goten slipped out if he grip. "T-that's what I don't understand" Goten said despondently, with his head down causing his hair to shadow his eyes. "M-mom I-I think I'm gay" there was silence in the room followed by a sharp crack as the the boys mother slapped his cheek. Goten kept his eyes tightly shut, trying to block the flood of tears threatening to escape. He felt betrayed, all he wanted was to confide in his mother. He had trusted her enough to let his barrier down if only momentarily to let out his thoughts. "Get out" Goten felt his throat tighten, still fighting to keep his tears in, those weren't the words he ever wanted to hear from his mother. "B-but Mommy" he pleaded before another sharp crack was heard. ChiChi raised he hand for another strike but turned her head away from him. "No, I don't want you hear anymore." She said as she glared at him hatefully. "I don't want you in my house anymore" That was all he needed to hear before breaking down in tears. "P-please, I love you Mommy." he sobbed "You should have thought about that before you became a pervert." She spat "I'm disappointed in you now get out." Goten was by now trembling as he made his way toward the door. Wishing that this wasn't happening. But it was and his mother simply stared at with cold eyes as he left his home. He paused at the door, maybe in shock that this was happening. Goten jumped away as the door was slammed shut behind him.

**Gotens Pov**

"This can't be happening." his voice was ragged as he shook his head, nervously playing with his fingers as he tried to figure out what to do. "Trunks" he mumbled to himself, his heart aching at the thought of the bane of his dilemma. Trunks didn't know obviously, he had feared his secret coming out and had just witnessed the cruelty of the truth. "He wouldn't treat me like that, I know he wouldn't." Goten whispered to himself . "If anything , he's my best friend." With that thought in mind, he took off into the air toward Capsule Corp.

Goten smiled softly as the wind rushed into his face a he flew in the direction of his supposed sanctuary. Being momentarily distracted he didn't notice that he passed somebody until hearing his name called. "Goten, hey wait up." Goten stopped in surprise, pausing in the air to glance around. "Goten" the voice said again. He looked behind him and his breath hitched in fear at the figure hovering before him. "G Gohan" Gohan so simply waved happily. "Hey Goten, what're you doing all the way out here? Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" Goten nervously looked around. "I I'm on my way to see Trunks, Mom said I could leave." He smiled sheepishly while Gohan grinned the famous Son grin. "Well all right then, I guess I'll just see you at home later." Gohan said as he waved goodbye. Goten sighed and lowered his head "Doubt it" he mumbled softly as they parted ways. Goten continued his flight toward his last hope. If Trunks wouldn't help him, he wouldn't know what else he'd do.

Flying at an overly average speed, Goten soon made his way to the largest building on the Capsule Corps property. He could sense Trunks' energy out side, he appeared to be training. This caused Goten to wince, he had asked him if he'd wanted to spar earlier. Flying over the roof, Goten watched as he tried to defeat some invisible enemy, Goten smiled softly to himself 'Please help me Trunks' he thought as he dropped to the ground uncomfortably, not bothering to stick a soft landing, and with a deep sigh he staggered toward his friend, in his heart he new he wouldn't turn him down. "Trunks..." Goten murmured softly. Trunks out of curiosity, turned away from his training. His eyes widened at Gotens ruffed up cloths and still forming bruise on his lower left cheek. "Chibi what happened to you?" Trunks demanded as he went to his friend. "I I fell" he answered lamely. Trunks shook his head disapprovingly, "Chibi why are you here, I thought you were grounded?" Goten bit his lip, "Y yea grounded." he whispered. "Chibi what's wrong?" Goten shook his head seemingly trying to hold back the on coming tears before falling into Trunks' arms whom automatically pulled him into a light hug. "Please Trunks, I need your help." Goten whimpered leaning into the hug. "Hey don't worry Chibi, what ever it is we'll figure out" he reassured. "Th thanks Trunks" Goten whispered. "Know what's wrong Chibi?" he asked as Goten shifted uncomfortably. "My mom kicked me out." he mumbled. "Wait, What?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded slightly, though hesitant to tell him why. "Why would she do that?" Trunks asked angrily. "I I told her I w was gay." he whispered. "What?" Trunks asked leaning in closed so that he could hear. "I told her I was gay" he slurred out, but to his disdain Trunks quickly separated the hug "Y your gay?" he repeated. "What's wrong with that?" Goten sniffled. Trunks spluttered, holding his arms up as to ward off the other "N nothing" Trunks answered quickly causing Gotens eyes to narrow, and tears to start forming in his eyes. "Really Chibi, it's nothing. You just surprised me, that's all". Trunks said as he walked over to the boy now on the grass and lending him a hand. Goten smiled softly and stood up. "Sorry for my reaction". Goten frowned "What am I going to do Trunks, I have nowhere to go." Goten mumbled. "Wait a minute Chibi, you can stay here. I'm positive my mother will help you out, though she'll probably want an explanation if that's okay with you." Trunks answered mater-o-factly. Goten sighed but nodded his head and looked at Trunks who seemed to look worried.

**Capsule Corp** **Living Room**

"I can't believe her, of all the stupid! Bulma yelled furiously as she paced back and forth through the kitchen. "Mom, would it be okay for Chibi to stay here?" Trunks asked nervously "Of course Trunks, I'm not going to let a twelve year old live out on the street. I don't care if he can turn into a super Saiyan." She said calmly stopping in her pacing. "I'm sorry for causing problems." Goten said before lowering his head. Bulma sighed "Oh you're not trouble at all, I just can't fathom ChiChies reason for throwing you out like that. You told her you were gay, so what." Bulma paused for a moment before turning toward Trunks "Oh that reminds me, Trunks honey I don't care whom you have your first crush on. Girl or boy just as long as they're good for you." Bulma said sweetly causing Trunks to blush slightly and Goten to frown. This caused Trunks to notice how upset Goten seemed to be getting as more realization started to sink in. Bulma sighed this wasn't what she had in mind when she woke up this morning, but after many years of living with super powered bums, she learned to go with the flow. "Trunks honey, would it be okay for the two of you to share a room or would that be to awkward at the moment?" Trunks thought for a moment "No that's fine, he's no different then he was before. He's my best friend after all." he said happily as he smirked at Goten. "That's good to know. You two go upstairs, I need to think about this for a wail." Bulma said quickly. Nodding the boys wondered off to Trunks' room.

**Trunks Room**

"S so you really don't mind?" "Goten!" Trunks said his name sternly as he grabbed him around the shoulders with his arm. "There is nothing that could come between us." Trunks smiled at the reassured look on his face. "Awl how sweet, are you boys snuggling" Mrs. Briefs asked abruptly appearing at the door. "That's not funny Grandma" Trunks scoffed ."Sorry pumpkin" Mrs. Briefs said as she look at the sad boys sitting on the bed. "So are the two if you hungry, there's food in the kitchen if you are?" She asked while keeping her smile. Both boys kept quiet "Well okay then, I'll see you boys later" she said calmly before disappearing from the doorway.

After a few hours of watching Tv and meager silence, Trunks has had enough and decided to brake the ice. "So, how long have you known?" Trunks asked curiously, peering down from the position he was on the bed. He was positioned on his stomach, feet kicking in the air anxious to talk. With Goten sitting on the floors thinking about what had happened earlier. It was beginning to get late, with there normal bedtime drawing near. Trunks grumbled to himself and not being one for being ignored he raised his voice "Hello earth to Goten, I asked how long have you known?" Trunks tapped his foot against the wall lightly, getting irritated. Goten sighed "Sense I was ten I guess." He said calmly. Trunks thought for a moment before an devilish smirk grew on his face "Oh really, is there anybody you like? You know, maybe there's a crush out there?" Trunks asked teasingly even though he was curious. Goten wasn't ready for that question thus causing him to shiver, not sure of how to answer in favor of keeping his friendship. Yet at the same time wanted him to know. "Sort of" he answered sheepishly. "Well, who is it? Do I know him?" Trunks asked eagerly curious. "Kinda" he answered , there was a shirt pause "Hey, is it me?" Goten stomach went numb and he felt sick "W well I I um." Goten stuttered out to be interrupted by a knock at the door. "You boys still up? Come on its late, go to bed." Bulma said from the door. "Yea yea alright were goin" Trunks said easily. "Night boys" Bulma laughed out before turning and shutting the door behind her. Already in there pajamas, Trunks laid down in bed watching in confusion as Goten laid down on the floor. "Ah what're you doing Chibi?" Trunks asked while laughing. "Well I kinda figured..." he was cut off by a growl from Trunks "Figured what? That you're gay and I'd make you sleep on the floor? Come on Chibi, we've slept together sense we were babies." Trunks growled out as he lifted back the covers. Confused Goten stood and climbed next to Trunks. "Thanks Trunks." Goten said softly before laying down. "Hey Goten, I just remembered something. You never told who it was that you liked." Goten frowned and put his head underneath his pillow. "It's me isn't it?" Trunks asked again before hearing a muffled yes. "It's okay, I see it as a compliment." Gotens face turned red as he tunneled his way further under the covers. "So am I cute?" Trunks asked while snickering. "Trunks, this is awkward." Came the muffled plea from Goten. "Sorry Chibi I didn't mean...,never mind." Trunks said before turning on his side away from the other. Goten sighed before popping his head out from under the covers "It's not that, it's just. Well I've liked you for a while. It's hard to talk to you about it." Goten whispered calmly. Trunks raised an eyebrow, his natural curiosity starting up again. "Why is that" he asked causing Goten to blush and sigh. "Cause, you don't like me back." Goten shrunk back into the blankets causing Trunks to feel bad. "I I'm just not like that, besides my father would probably kill me." "And what possibly makes you think that brat?" A rough sounding voice asked from the doorway. Turning the boys, found Vegeta leaning against the door frame, which Trunks swore was closed. "Oh...it's nothing dad" Trunks answered quickly before pulling the covers over his head. "Brat, I over herd Bulma talking about what your wench Of a mother did. I'm not happy about it." Vegeta said sounding serious, to which Goten followed Trunks' example and pulled the covers over his face. "Oh come on brat, I don't care whom you like, we're saiyans and we arn't picky when it comes to finding a mate." Vegeta said before turning and walking away laughing. "That was weird" Trunks said as as he peeked out from under the covers. "Trunks, you're blushing." Goten snickered with a smile on his face. "I just don't like it when he embarrasses me." Goten frowned again "Oh okay, night Trunks." Trunks sighed before rolling over, and letting sleep take over.

**A.N Did you like it or Did you hate it? Drop me a review and let me now what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. okay i know this isn't much of an update but I'm having a very difficult time with my fics. Lack of Reviews and the inspiration and input that comes from them, have kept me in the dark about my fics.I like to know what the readers think, good or bad. So if you are at all interested or disinterested in any of my fics please let me know by reviewing.**

**Simple Truths chapter 2**

Trunks woke up next morning startled to what sounded like arguing. Stretching he sat up with a heavy yawn. "Wonder whats going on" He thought as he climbed out of bed to perform he morning rituals. After getting dressed he inched his way to the top of the steps leading from his room and listened in on what ever was going on, quickly hearing a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Damn it Bulma, I know he's here!" A Voice screeched coming from the family room. There was a rather annoyed sigh "Chichi, you have little right to see him right now." Bulma said as she crossed her arms matching the man beside her. "He's my baby damn it! I Want him home now!" She demanded. "Chichi, you hit him and kicked him out of his home. The poor boy came here in tears." Bulma spat. Chichi growled " I know that! I'm trying to apologies to him but A blue haired hag wont let me!" Chichi screamed. "NO!" A voice from the stairs growled. "Trunks honey go back upstairs, you shouldn't be down here right now." Bulma said as Trunks descended the last of the them. "You can't have him, and my moms not a hag." He said as he scowled at her. "Trunks, Is Goten upstairs?" Chichi asked hopelessly. "I'm right here" Another voice called from the kitchen. "Oh Goten, please come to mommy." She pleaded as Goten walked into the room stopping beside Trunks. "Whats wrong, I'm sorry for yesterday. Please come home." She pleaded, holding out her arms. Goten flinched before looking at her open arms and slowly looking away, causing Trunks to grab his hand reassuringly. Glancing at the two intertwined hands, chichi eyes grew before pointing an accusing finger at Trunks. "I see it now, It's him. You like Trunks" Her face scowled with vengeance "This-this is all your fault! You little brat,you turned my innocent baby Gay" She balled out with her usual over eccentric tears. "Excuse me?" Bulma snapped "Hey wait a minute. I'm still not sure on how I feel about Him, But he's my best friend first Lady and you better bet that I'll protect him. Even if it's from you." Goten smiled at that and let go of his hand. Chichi turned to Goten and smiled as lovingly as possible "Goten, don't you want to come home with mommy?" She asked, taking a step toward him causing Vegeta to step in front of him. "Chichi, he practically afraid of you. He needs his space from you. I think you should leave." Bulma said noticing the hurt in the boys eyes. Chichi loving face turned into a deep scowl "Not with out my Baby!" She screeched angrily. Having enough of the Women,Vegeta stepped in. "I'm Giving you to the count of ten to vacate yourself from my home, don't even think about taking even a second longer. Or I'll throw you out personally, Kakarot be damned" He said cracking his knuckles as he spoke. Speechless but furious, she turned and stomped her way out.

After a few moments of letting the room cool down every ones attention turned to Goten. "Hey, you okay?" Trunks asked before giving the now teary eyed boy a quick hug. Goten shrugged wail wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Goten, I hope you know that you are always welcome here. However long you need." She ran her hands through his hair before giving him a loving smile. "Trunks, can we go back up stairs? We need to talk" Trunks smiled and nodded. Goten didn't smile but grabbed his hand and began leading him back to his room. "The Brat deserves better" Vegeta said before departing from the room to finish the training a certain harpy interrupted. Bulma looked startled for a second before a smile formed on her face.

Trunks' Room

"Whats wrong?" Trunks asked following the other boy into the room partially shutting the door behind him. Goten sighed and turned his gaze to the floor causing his hair to shadow his eyes. "I can't stay here, it's to much trouble. I should have just left with her." The boy said sadly causing Trunks to frown before huffing and putting his hand on the other boys shoulder. "Just wait a minute okay, Mom said you were welcome to stay. Besides, I want you to stay." Goten looked back up and found a small smile on the others face. "Chibi, I've got my own confession to make." He said before taking a deep breath "We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, and the thought of me like-liking you has crossed my mind a few times before already. Even kinda talked to my grandma about it." Trunks said sheepishly wail a light blush formed above his nose. Goten being Goten simply tilted his head to the side confused casing Trunks to laugh. "What I'm trying to say is, well." Trunks leaned in and gave the other boy an awkward peck on the cheek. Gotens face turned a shade of red that would mack any tomato envy. "Does that mean, you like me?" He asked in a squeaky small voice. Trunks chuckled before nodding "I think so, but we'll figure it out" He answered promptly causing the poor emotionally drained boy to faint. Trunks just sighed wail he shook his head, a sweat drop above his brow. "Now isn't that sweet." A voice said coming from the now fully open door. Trunks turned to find his mother standing in the door video camera in hand. "It's not nice to eavesdrop you know, And turn that thing off!" Trunks lightly growled a deeper blush now on his face. Bulma just smiled as she turned her camera off. "So, I thought you mite like his back, Your grandmothers a natural gossip." That comment caused the boy to facepalm. "So your not mad?" Bulma shook her head "Of course not honey, I never really cared whom you fell for. But I just had this feeling. Now my little boys growing up." She said letting out an over exaggerated cry. Causing the boy to sigh in embarrassment. "Well you hear that Chibi, welcome to the family." Trunks said happily

Three weeks have past in the Briefs home and Gotens demeanor has seemed to get better along with the boys growing friendship. Over the first week, the boys had figured out there relationship. With an added talk with Bulma to figure out what hey couldn't **(A.N an altered version of the birds and the bees.)** The Boys still mostly acted like the friends they are with the added of hand hold and awkward cheek pecking. **(A.N. They're kids)**

It's currently dinner time in the Briefs house and the goes on a normal. "Boy, If you're Still hungry then eat your fill, I've told you this many times now. In this house you may eat till full." Vegeta said calmly as he ate his food. "Yes Father" The table grew silent as the food stopped being eaten. "What was that boy?" Gotens eyes went wide wail Trunks chocked on his food. Goten panicked "I'm Sorry Sure, I-I mean Mr. Vegeta... I didn't mean to." The man laughed. "Now isn't that funny, You calling me your father." He laughed again "Vegeta!" Bulma cut in "Oh come off it Woman, Gohan aside. I've done more for the boy then that no good clown. The boy needs somebody to call Father, Better me then an empty seat." Vegeta finished before showing off is patient smirk before returning to his food.

Dinner came and passed and the peaceful evening was coming to and end, that was until a load knock was rapped on the door. Annoyed dragged himself from his chair in the family room to answer the door. "Gohan?" Trunks asked as he opened the door. "Hey Trunks, I'm here for Goten." Trunks narrowed his eyes "You can't have him". Gohan tensed "Sorry Trunks but he's coming home with me" He lightly pushed Trunks aside and entered the house. "May I ask what it is that you are doing in my house Boy?" Vegeta asked promptly appearing out of nowhere. "I'm getting my little brother and leaving" He answered quickly. Vegeta sneered "The Boy stays, he as of yet has no desire to return to that harpy of a woman." Gohans energy spiked "He's a minor, he doesn't have a say so in the matter. I'm taking him home, you can't stop me." He said cracking a smile "Boy is that a challenge?" He asked putting a hand on the boys shoulder. Within a second he turned to take a swing at Vegeta when a Yellow blur appeared in front of him catching the fist. "Don't you touch him!" A super saiyan Goten yelled "Goten" Gohan narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Sorry bout that, but Chibi's kinda bonded with dad over the past few weeks." Trunks said as he stepped beside Goten and going Super "Get Out!" Gohan sighed "Fine, I'll go. But I disappointed in you Goten." That's all he said before leaving. The boys powered down and Goten sighed "Sorry everyone, maybe I should just go" He Whispered. "No, there will be none of that. I've welcomed you into this home, and you are free to leave if wanted, but I will not have you leaving in feeling sorry for us." Trunks smiled and glomped Goten as he looked up at his father. "Thank you" he said before dragging Goten back into the family you bent on finishing there movie before it was deemed time for them to go tot bed. Now reseated beside Trunks, Goten looked around and smiled "thanks everyone, I really appreciate all this." Goten smiled softly before getting a peck on the cheek. "No problem Chibi, we'll take care of you." Gotens smile grew wider "I love you Trunks" he said before glomping him playfully.

The night finished quickly and sleep swept by fast. Now the next morning the boys were bow awake and now very much bored to say the least. " Hey Trunks, do you ever get mad when I sometimes call Mr. Vegeta Dad? He asked as he rested his head on the other boys shoulder. "No not really, isn't yer fault hes your father figure." Trunks smiled and wrapped his arm around him. Goten looked up at him before quickly kissing him on the lips. Trunks smiled but it quickly turned into a small frown. "What, did I do something wrong?" he asked shyly slightly panicked. "It's okay, Mom just said we aren't aloud to do that yet. I don't want to get in trouble, that's all." Goten frowned "Sorry" Trunks sighed "Hey I said it was okay Chibi." He said before playfully nudging him. Goten still frowned "Hey, whats wrong?" Trunks asked worriedly, things have been going good the past few weeks and Goten seemed to be acting odd dismorning. "T-Trunks I want to go visit my mom, I don't want to stay just visit." Trunks frowned "Your not having second thoughts about staying here are you" he asked sheepishly "No! It's not that, it's great here. I just want to go see her and let her now I'm okay and stuff." He answered quickly. "Okay Chibi, but you better come back" Goten laughed full heartily "Sure, but I wonted you and Mr. Vegeta to come with me anyways." He sighed "Actually I'm kinda afraid to go there by myself." Trunks laughed a little at that, getting a small blush out of Goten for it. "Sure Chibi, I think we can get him to come."

**Mount Paozu**

Landing at there destination some time later, the tree walked up to the c cottage. "If it's all the same to you boys, I'll remain out here" Vegeta said wail leaning on the outside wall of the home. Nodding the boys slowly made there way to the door before Goten nervously started knocking. Light foot steps could be herd before the door opened "G-Goten my baby!" Chichi squealed as she slowly tried to reach for him, Trunks stepped in her way blocking her. "Hi Mom, how've you been?" He asked shyly. "A big mess with out you honey" She went to reach for him again but got denied by Trunks. "M-may we com in?" He asked politely. "Goten honey, you live here you don't have to ask that." She said calmly moving out of the boys way so that could enter. "Mom I'm not staying, I'm just came to tell you that I was okay, I'm going back home with Trunks." Chichi bowed her head "Goten I am so sorry for what I did to you. I more than overreacted. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, so please come home honey. I miss you." the Woman pleaded. "I told you I'm not staying. Besides, you wouldn't want a pervert like me living anyways." He growled out. "You know I didn't mean that, I love you honey." She reached out to grab Goten and drew him into a deep hug. Getting a scowl from Trunks. "Lets go Goten, Dad's probably getting impatient" Goten tore himself from his mothers arms "Kay Trunks, by mom. Lets go." Chichi cried as she watched the two boys leave.

**Capsule Corp**

"So, how'd it go?" Bulma frowned at the sad look on the boys face getting a shrug in response to her question. "The boy left the women in tears." Vegeta laughed out as Trunks put the other boy in a headlock. "Trunks knock it off" He laughed out playfully as the boys started to wrestle with each other. "Um, Goten." The mood in the room softened as Goten looked up from his tangled position on the floor, cloths wrinkled and hair messed up. "Yes?" he asked quickly. "There is some one here to see you okay, now don't get mad." Goten eyes narrowed at the figure walked into the room. "Hi Sport, how've you been." Gohan asked with a natural Son smile on his face, hand scratching the back of his head. "What did you want" He asked suspiciously. "Look, sorry about the other night, I just miss you bro." he said still with the same Son smile. Vegeta growled "I thought I told you to stay away." Gohan frowned "Sorry Vegeta, I just needed to see him." He said softly. "Can't you just leave him alone, he's happy here." Trunks snacked Gotens hand "I'm Staying" Goten said wail trying to mimic Vegetas smirk. Gohan had to laugh. "I mean it!" He growled out. Trunks sighed again before kissing Goten on the cheek nearly flooring Gohan I the process. "The hell was that?" Gohan asked pointing a accusing finger at the boys. Every one seemed confused. "What are you talking about Gohan, we've been doing this for a while now. We're, well...Together" Gohans jaw hit the floor. "I can't believe this, is this why you ran away Goten?" Gohan asked still flabbergasted. "Run away, Gohan is that what chichi told you?" Bulma asked, he nodded "He didn't run away, he came out in confidence to you mother and she flipped beat on him, then kicked him out." Gohan looked a Bulma, disbelief in his eyes. "You're joking right? Darn it. She told me she got into an argument with him, She told me he got mad and took off." This turn of events sharply angered the adults int the room. "Sh-she told you I ran away?" Goten asked shakily. Trunks quickly grabbed the steadily crying boy in a hug. This was to much for the occupants of the room and a new low for Chichi. "She threw you out for saying you were gay?" Gohan asked, he didn't know whether or not to be mad or just laugh at the stupidity of it all. Gohan quickly snatched his little brother for Trunks before wrapping him u in a strong hug. "G-Gohan?" the young adult looked around the room at all the concerned faced and tightened his hug on the boy. Goten I'm so sorry. The other day, I thought you just being a brat. He looked over at Trunks. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't know. Goten started crying heavily. Bulma smiled slightly as Gohan rubbed circles into his little brothers back reassuringly. "It's okay Gohan, it's okay." Gohan stood back up Goten still in his arms and looked toward Trunks. "So you like my brother do you?" he asked the boy whom started blushing nervously under the gaze of the young adult. Gohan smirked "Then you better take good care of him, there isn't a fore in this dimension or the next that cane protect you form me if you don't." He lightly threatened, there was soft wet hiccuping laughter as Goten locked wet yes with his brother. "Don't worry about it Gohan, we're solid." Gohan laughed. Gohan wiped at his eyes before jumping down from his brother to return to Trunks' side. "So, what are you going to about the harpy?" Gohan didn't answer but gave Bulma a concerned look before turning his attention back to the boys, looking them over. "So, this is happening?" He asked as her waved his finger back and forth between the tow boys. His answer was them holding each others hand. Bulma smiled, Gohan sighed and Vegeta continued brooding. "Well Sorry Bro, but I gotta get home, Videls waiting for me." Goten smiled the son smile then frowned . "Gohan wait, your not mad at me are you?" He asked sheepishly fearing a negative answer. "Of course not kiddo, it's just that I ow Videl money now." He said with a sigh. "Money, what for" Bulma asked with a raised eye brow. Gohan groaned and glanced at the boys "I lost a bet" He said simply getting a laugh from Bulma and a smirk from Vegeta. "How much?" she asked. He groaned again. "30,000 zen" **(A.N. $300.00 US) **He huffed before taking off.

**A.N. It was short but that's all I've got at the moment. leave me a review if you want more. Please and thanks**


End file.
